


Knock Before Entering

by pndraa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backstory, CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FOR CIVIL WAR, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndraa/pseuds/pndraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains minor spoilers for Captain America: Civil War</p><p>"Vizh, we've talked about this."</p><p>(Or, that one time Vision phased through the wall in Wanda's room while she was in her underwear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Before Entering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll. Third consecutive day where I write and upload a Scarlet Vision fic. Help me, for I am trash. Once again, I would like to say that this is based off of a scene in Captain America: Civil War, so beware of minor spoilers. Enjoy!

This was ridiculous. Wanda wasn’t even going anywhere today, and she still had problems choosing what to wear. Well, it wasn’t her fault that her favourite red shirt had gone missing either. It was possible that it had gotten mixed up with someone else’s clothes while they were doing laundry. After all, they had many plain red shirts, and the one Wanda was looking for was bigger than her usual shirt size.

Wanda sighed. Fridays were usually her dress-down days. Her wardrobe wasn’t the most creative. Without her oversized red shirt, she would have to find something else. Standing up, she let out a frustrated groan and flopped backwards onto her bed.

The door is locked, she thought. I should just lie in my room in my underwear the whole day. No one will find out anyway.

There were many reasons as to why that was a bad idea, but Wanda didn’t care. She was quite sure Steve knew better than to knock down her door again if she was unresponsive for more than two minutes. And if she ever needed to leave the room, she could just find any piece of clothing, and take it off when she returned.

She lay there on her bed, and picked up the remote control for the TV. She turned it on, and began flipping through the channels. Fridays were also her lazy days. Wanda stopped at one of the channels. They were airing a rerun marathon of a soap opera which she and Sam obsessed over for over a month.

Two hours later, her breakfast had gone uneaten and she was still undressed on her bed. She was heading into the fifth episode of the soap opera, and was once again, absorbed in it. Everything else in the world was drowned out – which was why she did not notice Vision slowly phase through the wall of her bedroom. He hovered silently behind her for a minute, not knowing if he should disturb her.

“Miss Maximoff, Mr. Stark has detected -” Vision started. This was immediately greeted with a surprised yell from Wanda.

“Vision! How the hell did you get in?” Wanda exclaimed, pulling her blanket up over her half-naked body.

“Apologies, your door was locked so I had to go through the wall. This is an urgent matter,” Vision replied.

Wanda felt her cheeks reddening. “If I lock the door, that means I don’t want anyone to come in!”

“Mr. Stark needs the Avengers to gather immediately,” he said.

“You could’ve knocked, at least,” Wanda muttered.

“I apologize again,” Vision said.

“It’s fine,” Wanda said. “Just… remember to use the door next time. And knock.”

“I will remember that,” Vision said. “I shall make my exit now.”

As Vision hovered out of the room (though the wall again), Wanda heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed like he didn’t quite mind that she was in her underwear. Could robots feel sexual attraction? Vision had human emotions, didn’t he? Wanda shook her head. She did not want to think about that at all.

She got off her bed and switched off the TV. She was going to have to miss the rest of the marathon. If it was an Avengers meeting, that meant she’d have to wear her fighting gear, just in case they had to fly off in a whim.

At least she now knew what to wear.


End file.
